


Shattered

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Light Angst, Mirrors, idk how else to tag without spoiling the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: Vincent wants to get rid of that mark on his face that still haunts him.





	Shattered

Vincent stumbled into the bathroom, with a broken expression and a heaving sigh as he glanced over at the mirror in the center of the room.

That damned mirror.

It haunted his mind everywhere he went, yet he didn't know why.

Until it hit him..the scar on his face. Just by the sight it was making him go mad.

He stepped forward and let his glasses lean forward onto his nose, as his glance at the mirror turned to a glare.

He put his hand up to the mirror until he looked away, a distant look in his eyes as he huffed, "So stupid.." He muttered bitterly to no one, his voice monotone.

He didn't even care if Otis or Florence heard or seen what he was doing for that matter. All that mattered was that he was alone.

Monster. Too Anxious. Worthless. A joke. Waste of space. That's all he ever is.

"Stupid, stupid..stupid..stupid.." 

He began to pound at the mirror, repeating the same words without even realizing he was crying.

Crack.

Crack.

"So fucking stupid!" His voice rose to a yell as he said it, yet no one else in the house seemed to notice. Tears flowed down his face as he choked out a sob, pounding on the glass.

He never wanted to see his reflection again.

Crack.

Crack.

His eyes seemed darker and lifeless as he continued to damage the mirror, his glasses becoming fogged up from all the tears.

Crack.

...

Crack...

With one more swing, the mirror the broken.

And so was Vincent's view on his reflection, and how he looks.

"I.." He choked up, barely getting any words out as he stared at the broken glass in a blank stare for a moment before taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

He glanced down and noticed the blood on his shirt, and some had gotten on his face.

"I'm..sorry.."


End file.
